Remolded
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: After escaping from the Akatsuki compound, Sakura manages to find help in someone she least expects and return home. Struggling to understand her strange feelings towards her kidnappers and her savior, Sakura tries to mold her life back together.
1. Chapter 1

Remolded

She could feel someone's eyes on her.

She could feel them.

Observing her, watching her, calculating her every movement with the upmost precision, trying to predict what movement she would make next before she even thought to make it.

She could sense them.

Bottling her up in their head's to create those sensually graphic fantasies that kept them occupied until the next time they would come to watch her. They spent their time memorizing each and every curve and line of her body until she was etched into their minds like a stone carving. Trying to picture what she would feel like under their touch, how she would act under their control.

It gave her goose-bumps. It made her shiver. It was what caused her to develop severe paranoia.

That had been a year ago, when she had first realized that her future was a lot more horrific then it should have been. What happened to her, she hadn't deserved. The ordeals she had gone through, had broken her, they had beaten her and had basically destroyed her. He had seen what the torment she had endured had done to her, how it had completely changed her. But, by some miracle she had overcome it. The person she had been remolded into had taken him by complete surprise. And no matter how warped it was, he didn't want the new 'her' to ever leave.


	2. Chapter 2

PART ONE: The Escape

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

'NOISE'

Chained

Her head was about to split open.

The pain ricocheting through her skull bounced around her brain like a ping pong ball. Needless to say, it was torture. More torturous then the current predicament she was finding herself in.

If she had just kept her mouth shut, maybe she wouldn't be chained from the ceiling of her cell. If that cocky, smart-ass puppeteer hadn't gone and pissed her off again, maybe her hands and feet wouldn't be numb of feeling. If only she had told _someone_ about her paranoia of being watched, maybe she wouldn't be in the Akatsuki compound in the first place. But most of all, if she hadn't told them all, that she hated them, she might not be scarce of clothes and freezing.

_I bet they enjoyed it_, she thought venomously. _Undressing me like this, until I was barely wearing anything. _

Looking distastefully at a metal plate of food in the corner, Sakura glanced up at her shackled hands.

"How do they expect me to eat like this?" she muttered letting her head slump against her chest.

_How long has it been? Years? Months? I don't even remember. . .I should've told someone, anyone one. I __knew__ they were there, I knew it! So why? Why was I such a dumbass? Why did I keep it to myself! I could've gotten help! I could've—_

Sakura looked down at her feet, they were starting to tint violet.

_Ah. I remember; everyone was preparing for that big arrest. Shishou sent everyone away on missions to prepare, I didn't want to be a nuisance to anyone. _

She thought back to the day she had first been taken, how she had come home to find them waiting in her room. Those blood red eyes piercing hers with the upmost certainty that she wouldn't resist.

_Still, I should've told someone, I know they would've dropped everything to help me. Well. . .at least a few of them. Naruto, Ino-pig, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, Tenten, Lee-kun without a doubt, probably Kiba, and Shikamaru, Shizune, Shishou. . .maybe even Sai… I doubt it though. _

Thinking of all the people she had been forced to leave behind, made her smile.

_I miss you all, I'd give anything to see you once more. . .—_

The sound of footsteps begun to echo through the stone hallways aligning the building wing she was housed in. Over her time in the Akatsuki compound, Sakura had learned what each of their footsteps sounded like, memorized how they walked. At first it was an attempt to know who was coming, to find out which one she would have a better chance of escaping from. Now the fairly impressive skill she had subconsciously learned had become somewhat of a nuisance to her. Her life was dull in this compound; everything was becoming routine, no matter how many times they changed rotations with her, knowing their footsteps left her feeling unsurprised. And it was times like these, when she wanted a surprise.

The footsteps stopped outside the bars of her cell. Amber eyes met emerald.

"You haven't touched your food, that's not good. If you don't eat, how do plan on escaping?"

He was mocking her.

_Pompous asshole_.

She watched his lips quirk at the glare she was giving him. He just enjoyed pissing her off.

" Was it really necessary to shackle my feet to the floor? It's not like I can go anywhere when my hands are 'triple-chained' to the ceiling."

She shivered watching his eyes trail up and down her for a good minute until he was ready to answer her question.

" Think of this as a favor, _Sakura-chan_. We all know how much your height bothers you. We were just trying to make you feel better. After all_,_" he smiled that creepy smile of his; the one he gave her whenever a fantasy was going through his head. Usually involving her posed in some risqué position and dressed head to toe like a doll, down to the last curl he put in her hair.

"A happy captive, is much better than a sad one."

Seeing the spark of anger in her green eyes made his mouth water.

"How about you all cut off your legs and unshackle me. Or better yet, you could let me go! That would make me really happy."

The smirk vanished from his face,

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving, Sakura."

"And why the hell not?" she snapped.

The look he have her, made all the 'fight' she had left, drain out of her.

"Because you're _mine._"

A second set of footsteps entered the hallway, it was Deidara.

" Sasori, 'He's' on his way, it's time to go." Said the blond icily. Sasori cast Sakura one more look before leaving.

"Fine."

When Sakura had first been brought to the Akatsuki compound, Deidara and Sasori had been strong allies, now their relationship was bitter and cold. Sakura didn't have to ask to know she was the reason why. Feeling a sudden surge of guilt, she refused to look up at him.

Sakura heard his rings tap against a metal bar as he wrapped his fingers around one, she could feel his gaze centered on her hidden face. After a long moment of silence, she heard his cloak rustle as he moved away from the bars, the song of something hitting the floor echoed in her cell as he started to leave.

"You're not '**his**'." Then he was gone.

Sakura watched one of his rings stop rolling bellow her hanging feet, then it fell to the ground with a small 'CLANK'.

_Why did he leave me his ring. . .?_

CRIMSON EYES blazed with the setting sun as they watched lights die in the Akatsuki compound. Squeezing his hands into fists, he waited in anticipation for the moon to raise, so he could finally finish what he had aimed to do his entire life; exacting the revenge of his slain clan-the Uchiha's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here! Thank you for the reviews and for reading! I apologize for the wait and any mistakes in grammar or punctuation in my last chapter or any to come in the future. Thanks again! - ImpassionedNovelist

Reunion

He was used to silence.

He was used to the loneliness.

He was used to the eerie atmosphere…

And he was used to the shadows scaling the walls behind him.

But what Sasuke wasn't used to, was the mysterious tightening in his stomach as he passed through empty hallway after empty hallway.

_Fucking bastards. They waited until I was closing in before abandoning this shithole,_ thought the Uchiha survivor bitterly. He glanced around the abandoned corridor in disgust before continuing.

Walking down these drafty corridors, reminded Sasuke of his days in Orochimaru's layer. The air down in these stone tunnels was thick, musty and damp. If you weren't use to the condensed air, you could easily suffocate and sometimes he really wanted to. There were times when he wondered if following the path of avenge was how he should spend is life. Even after he got his revenge, what would be left for him? Being an avenger was all he knew.

It was the sound of dripping water echoing in his ears that broke Sasuke from his thoughts. Shaking away the brief memories entering his head, Sasuke proceeded to move on, when something made him halt.

A scent.

It was a distinct scent. Something milky and sweet, it was something…_feminine_.

_A woman?_ He wondered curiously.

Interests peaked, Sasuke made his way down the hall and took a sharp left and stopped again to listen. A set of chains rattled further down the dark corridor and he could see a single candle creating a globe of light around the dark cell.

Before he could take another step, he felt the tightness in his stomach return.

HER HEAD RAISED ever so slightly to see who had stopped before her cell. The footsteps hadn't been from any of the Akatsuki, but they sounded distinctly familiar. Sakura couldn't explain why, but a sour feeling suddenly came to her stomach, and when her eyes settled on the face of the intruder, the first thing she saw was red.

"_Sasuke_?" her voice came out as a whisper at first-it sounded foreign.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was as steady as she could remember and his face as impassive as it had always been. Yet, there was a surprised glimmer in his blood red eyes.

Silence engulfed them for a long period of time.

Neither made a single move. They just watched each other. Observing the way the other reacted to the subtle movements they made.

Sakura let her eyes slide down his body once, before dropping her head with a swear.

"Those fuckers."

_They did this on purpose, do they honestly think that by seeing him again, I would become more compliant? Like hell!_ Sakura thought with venom.

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched into a miniscule smirk. Never in his life, had he ever expected to hear her swear like a sailor.

Sasuke heard her curse every single Akatsuki member under her breath, with such fowl language, he was sure that not even the gods could help but cover their ears. By the time she had finished, the miniscule quirk of Sasuke's lips had turned into a full blown smirk.

Sakura returned her focus to him, and broke into a large scowl seeing his smirk.

"What the hell are you smirking at? Last time I remember seeing you, you left me on a fucking bench!"

"That," he answered in a mocking tone, "was for your own good."

He looked at her once more before adding, "You have no idea how damn annoying you are."

That was all it took to ignite her temper.

"**What**_**."**_ She growled.

Sasuke hadn't been this amused since he had seen Naruto run full tilt into a brick wall when they were still kids. He had forgotten how fun it was to piss her off. He forgot how attractive she was when she was angry. Now that she was all grown up, that fact had only increased. It was the first time that he had _ever_ taken anytime to truly look at her (granted this is the first time he had seen her in seven years).

Sakura's short hair had grown past her shoulders and was now in an unkempt cloud around her face with the remnants of a few curls still intact. Her forehead was no longer abnormally large and had grown to be properly proportioned for her face. Her eyebrows were plucked into a perfect arch, and her long, thick eyelashes were flawlessly curled. Her emerald eyes were still as luminous as ever and even more stunning then he remembered. Like her mile-long legs and her eyes, Sakura's full grown lips were one of her best features. Her jaw line was beautiful, and her skin was a creamy peach color. Needless to say, she had become quite the looker.

Sasuke couldn't really believe he was staring at the same person he had known throughout his childhood. Her revolting look drew him away from his hidden awe.

"You're just like the rest of them. They love to annoy the hell out of me, before they get what they want." Her words burned like acid.

The smile that had begun to form vanished from his face. His eyes were blazing in anger.

"Don't ever compare me with those bastards again, especially to my brother." He snarled out.

She watched him use brute strength to force apart two iron bars, before stepping inside.

He was furious.

Being hung from the ceiling gave her only a few more inches of height, but he seemed to tower over her. His hand was ice cold when it grabbed her neck.

"_They love to annoy the hell out of me, before they get what they want._"

Her words rattled around in his head, making him livid. Red hot anger coursed through his veins just at the thought of what they had all done to her.

He couldn't explain it. Sasuke didn't know if he was feeling jealous or possessive, or both. He had never been this way about her before. He had always considered her weak and useless, someone spending all her time fawning over him instead of training to make herself stronger. So why? Why was he reacting like this.

"_Foolish little brother._" Itachi's voice materialized into his thoughts.

That was when he realized it. To his brother, Sakura was a possession. An item to obtain.

Sasuke understood in a heartbeat what would solve this issue: Making Sakura his.

Taking her from his brother, would help him exact his revenge, making the dark anger churning in his stomach disappear.

And then he would kill him.

The chains clanking together broke his inner rant. Looking up at her and seeing her expression, made his heart lurch. His face displayed utter shock.

The green eyes staring back at him, were not the eyes of someone fearful of death, but of someone who welcomed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sincerest Apology

"Are you going to kill me Sasuke?" her voice was eerily calm.

Sasuke was silent for a long period of time before speaking, his scarlet eyes never leaving hers.

"I didn't take you for someone who accepts death so easily, Sakura."

The pink haired captive held his gaze for a few moments longer before looking up at her shackled hands.

"I learned to accept it. I don't know what day it is, I don't know what month it is and I don't know what year it is. I don't know how long I've been here and I don't even remember my own age. The only thing I know is that I'm alive. It must count for something somewhere."

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly as he hissed out a reply,

"You are twenty years old; your birthday was three months ago."

Sakura gave him the briefest of smiles,

"I didn't take you for someone who remembers birthdays, especially mine."

He didn't answer.

Sakura had always been the kid who remembered everything, and she had never let him forget when her birthday was, when they had been kids. The fact that she couldn't remember that, let alone her own birthday left Sasuke feeling somewhat helpless. A feeling he didn't want to continue.

Removing his hand from her neck, Sasuke drew his katana. In two swift slashes, Sasuke had Sakura undone from the chain bindings and in his arms. Re-sheathing his blade, Sasuke proceeded to carry her out.

Sasuke was unfamiliar with the sudden emotions he was experiencing. He remembered being livid with rage and then in mild shock from the expression she had given him. Now all he wanted to do was protect her. Seeing her again had screwed up his emotions, and it was annoying the hell out of him, but at the moment, all he really cared about was getting her away from the compound.

The inn Sasuke had taken them too was in the middle of the desert and several miles from the nearest village. Although it was fairly small, it was well looked after and had the basic amenities needed for a travelers stay. The room they were in had red clay walls that arched several feet above them. There was a small bed in the corner with a bedside table and a battery powered fan. Above them was a single window letting in the only source of light. A decently sized bathroom was off to the side and closed off by a bamboo door. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a wood chair pushed up against the wall by the main door, where Sasuke sat.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her at all since they had left the Akatsuki compound, and like his brother, was to proud to admit how tired he actually was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched him watching her.

"You should sleep."

Her suggestion was met with a scoff.

"I'm fine." His voice was gruff.

Sakura's bound hands fell in her lap. There were a few more moments of silence before Sakura slowly stood up. She walked to him casually, and seated herself in his lap.

"What are you doing." He demanded making no move to push her off.

"I can't thank you for saving me?" she inquired running her hands up his front, stopping them bellow his collar bone.

" I advise you to get off."

Although he was giving her the command, his body language was telling her otherwise. The sudden spark in his charcoal eyes made her body burn.

_ I don't know what's wrong with me…why is he making me feel this way __now__? He's dangerous, he's merciless, uncaring, stoic, and an avenger. An enemy to our village and a disciple of Orochimaru. But he. . .he's __Sasuke__. It has to count for something right?_

He was watching her every movement with the upmost precision; waiting for her answer.

" _Don't stop me from doing something I've been wanting to do for years_." She whispered with low lidded eyes.

Then she kissed him.

_What I'm doing, would put my village to shame, I'm betraying everyone. Yet, I haven't felt such a strong need like this before. I want to forget, everything I've been through-but not this moment; not him. _

His response to her kiss had been immediate. His lips moved roughly against hers, as his hands gripped her hips and pushed her slim body tighter against his own. Hooking her bound hands around his neck, Sakura knotted her fingers in his hair, locking herself to him.

Sasuke removed his lips from hers to leave a trail of painful hickeys along her collar bone. When his lips met hers once again, she could taste some of her blood on his lips, making her head spin. He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed, before pinning his body against hers. Sliding his hands up her sides, and curving them around her back he found the hooks to her bra. In one swift move, it was gone.

The fan did little to cool her perspiring body, it didn't help that the man asleep beside her was latched onto her. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about what she was about to do. It was rather heartless to leave him after the few passionate hours they had shared together. But, her desire to go home was more important. After cautiously prying herself from his grasp, Sakura moved around the room silently, gathering the limited belongings she had. Before she left the room, she turned back once more and whispered:

"Leaving you now, is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. But I have to return home-our home, because I've been held captive and locked up for far too long. You told me once that people change because of the situations they experience. You changed because of your brother, and consequently so have I. I'm not the same weak, needy girl I once was. I've grown up. You will always be important to me, I hope you know that. Good bye Sasuke."


End file.
